Constellation 12
by TaintedEmpress13
Summary: It had already been decided by the heavens. Their lives, connected by Orion's Belt. Their fates, chained by Andromeda's Chains. 12 constellations, 12 lives changed. They have finally been given a choice. To rise together and shine like the stars? Or fall and die, like how stars will soon disappear? [OC SUBMISSION: CLOSED] (Set two years after FFI)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, TaintedEmpress13, do not own Inazuma Eleven, its characters or... anything related to it... Except this story's plot and my OC.**

* * *

**Prologue: 12 Constellations; A new legend arises**

The ram , the bull , and the heavenly twins . After the crab, the lion shines. The maiden and the scales. The scorpion ,the archer and the goat . The woman who bears the watering vase , and the fish with glittering scales.

~X~

The heavens have decided. Those who have walked the path of the Milky Way, they have been chosen. Their lives connected. Their fates chained. There is n o escape now.

~X~

**_It was a choice we had to make. We didn't want to be 'blessed', or cursed. But we would do anything for the ones we loved... Even if it meant to be cursed._**

. RAM

. BULL

. TWINS

. CRAB

. _**LION**_

. MAIDEN

. SCALES

. SCORPION

. ARCHER

. GOAT

. WATER-BEARER

. FISH

**If you were in our place, would you sacrifice yourself for the ones you love?**

**Xx**

Chosen:

11 FW/RAM - Kikuchi Hitomi (Kikuchi Hitomi) {2nd:Capricorn}

10 FW/BULL - Yanase Yuzuki (KuchikiRein) {2nd:Scorpio}

9 FW/TWINS - Chieko Mika (a friend of mine) {2nd:Cancer}

8 MF/CRAB - Achisaki Kiritama (AyaMidorima26) {2nd: Gemini}

7 MF/LION - Junsei Yua (TaintedEmpress13) {2nd: Aries}

6 MF/MAIDEN - Nishimura Saori (SHSL Kirino Ranmaru) {2nd:Libra}

5 MF/SCALES - Amaya Miyako (Amaya0Miyako) {2nd:Pisces}

4 DF/SCORPION - Junka Michiko (Aslana di Angelo)

3 DF/ARCHER - Takeba Hitomi (Shiranai Atsune) {2nd:Aquarius}

2 DF/GOAT - Inoshishi Chikai (Swag Giraffe) {2nd: Taurus}

1 GK/WATER-BEARER - Akuma Tsuki (Rileyanna) {2nd:Sagittaurius}

12 R/FISH - Machiko Kotori or Han Ae Yong (Neko-chan405) {2nd: Virgo}

Manager/Dragon - Chieko May (a friend of mine)

Manager/Snake-Bearer - Kei Chi (TaintedEmpress13)

Coach/Andromeda - Myrene de la Cruz

Antagonist/Orion - Kageyama Renji (Let's all pretend Kageyama had a brother, who isn't Hikaru's father in the GO series.)

Fire: Aries, Taurus and Sagittarius

Wood: Cancer

Earth: Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio and Capricorn

Wind(Water): Aquarius and Pisces

Void: Gemini, Draco and Ophiuchus

**Xx**

The boys that are already chosen are the following:

-Gouenji Shuuya

-Kiyama Hiroto

-Kazemaru Ichirouta

-Mark Kruger

-Midorikawa Ryuuji

-Genda Koujirou

-Fubuki Shirou

-Sakuma Jirou

-Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel

-Tsunami Jousuke

-Nagumo Haruya/Burn

-Fudou Akio

-Afuro Terumi

-Fideo Ardena

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**TE13: Oh ma gawds! Do you know how long I waited for this day?!**

**Endou: Uhm... Since you were 6? Hey, that kinda rhymed!**

**TE13: Seriously Mamoru? I didn't even have the idea for this story then. Let alone know about this anime! I was 8 when I found out about it!**

**Endou: Hehehe... Hey, why are you calling me by my first name?**

**TE13: I dunno. *shrugs* Why are you here when you're only gonna appear in the later chapters?**

**Endou: ...**

**TE13: ...**

**Endou: ...**

**TE13: ...**

**Kidou: Let's just go on with the disclaimer.**

**Gouenji: Yeah, I agree.**

**TE13 and Endou: WHEN DID YOU TWO GET HERE?!**

**Kidou and Gouenji: We were here the whole time. (-_-)**

**TE13 and Endou: O.o**

**Endou, Kidou and Gouenji: TaintedEmpress does not own Inazuma Eleven, some OC's and the original characters.**

**Fubuki: If she did Gouenji-kun and I would be gay. (^_^)**

****IE Cast: Why the hell is he so happy about it? （￣□￣；）****

**TE13: FUBUKI?!**

**Atsuya: That's kinda mean, doncha think?**

**TE13: ATSUYA?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!**

**TE13: WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!**

**IE Cast: We should probably call the mental institute...(¬_¬)**

**TE13: I GIVE UP! (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ**

* * *

**~XxX~**

Chapter One

Chained by Fate, Forever bound

* * *

A young Japanese-Filipina with mid-length black hair that seemed dark brown, and side-bangs reaching a few inches below her knees, walked alongside her pink-orange haired companion. As she did so, she couldn't help but reminisce what had occurred a few hours before.

"Hey Yua," her female companion broke the silence. "Is something bothering you? If it's a person,**hahampasin ko sila para sa iyo** ."

(*hahampasin ko sila para sa iyo- I'll hit them for you.)

"A-ah, n-no you don't have to do that, **Ate** Rita." the black-brown haired girl, now identified as Yua, smiled reassuringly at Rita, the pink-orange haired girl.

(*Ate- Big sister)

"You still look bothered though." Rita deadpanned.

"... I-it's b-b-because..." Yua stammered as she looked down in despair as she found no excuse for her nervousness.

"Well?" the pink-orange haired beauty raised an eyebrow at the younger girl only to widen her red-orange eyes in surprise at the younger girls expression. Yua was close to tears.

"O-oi," the red-orange eyed girl panicked as she decided to randomly wave her arms around, in a failed attempt to cheer the young black-brunette. "**B-bibigyan kita ng ice cream**, i-i-if you stop crying!"

(*B-bibigyan kita ng ice cream- I'll give you ice cream)

"..."

"C-come on Yua," Rita softly patted the young girls back, slightly hoping she'd stop crying and tell her what had bothered her. " I promised **ina at itay**."

(*ina at itay- Mom and Dad)

"I-it's a-a-about w-w-what ha-ha-happened i-in th-the me-meeting..." Yua stuttered, her usually bright golden eyes now dulled with sadness and guilt.

"Oh." That was the only thing Rita managed to say before a tick mark appeared on her forehead as she remembered a CERTAIN silver haired, brownish-red eyed 'bull'.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**"Alright, listen up, all fourteen of you." All eyes turned to the source of the announcement. Standing on a small, probably makeshift, podium stood a slightly tall tanned woman in her early twenties with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a white sando or shirt underneath a grey and black striped polo, which she left unbuttoned. She wore a pair of black slacks and silver-grey flats. "My name is Myrene de la Cruz, or de la Cruz Myrene if your Japanese. I'm the coach of this team."**_

_**Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE stared at the woman standing before them as if she grew a head or two. She was supposed to be their coach?  
**_

_**"Now, I want all of you to introduce yourselves." Myrene paused as she surveyed the group before her, her dark brown orbs somehow looked deep into their souls. Deep enough to know their secrets.**_

_**"You, with pink hair," Myrene nodded toward Rita, who scowled at the mention of her hair. "Tell us your name, age, star sign and position, or something about yourself."**_

_**"Tch, fine whatever. I'm Achisaki Kiritama, or 'Rita' for short. I'm 16, my star sign is Cancer, I play Midfielder, and my hair is orange. NOT pink." Rita glared at a silver haired girl who had snickered at the 'hair' comment. "And my last name is Achisaki not Kiritama."**_

_**"Next, you with grey hair."**_

_**"Yanase Yuzuki. 16. Taurus. Forward. AND my hair is silver, NOT grey." the silver haired girl, who had snickered awhile ago frowned at the coach. Her brownish-red eyes glowing in anger. She wore black tank top, faded jeans and a pair of red All-Star sneakers. "Like Pinky, my last name's Yanase not Yuzuki."**_

_**"Alright," Myrene shrugged before nodding towards a girl with elbow length hair, tied in a low ponytail and bright green eyes. "Next please."  
**_

_**"I'm Nishimaru Saori. I'm 16, my star sign is Virgo and I'm a Midfielder... Like Achisaki-san." Saori looked around nervously, despite the calm façade she had on earlier. In her nervousness, she tugged on the hem of her blue jacket, which was worn over her white shirt. She wore denim jeans and black converse shoes. "Uhm, please call me Saori. Seeing as it is my first name, and there will be a lot of us calling each other by our first names."  
**_

_**"Good, now you. The one with the cosplay outfit." This time, it was a girl with matching shoulder-length hair and eyes, both green and shiny as grass with morning dew. She didn't seem to like what the coach had addressed her with, although it was kid of true. Her attire indeed made her look like a cosplayer, seeing as she wore a green version the dress worn by 'Kyouko Sakura' from the anime 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica'.**_

_**"I'm Takeba Hitomi, I'm turning 16 and though I find no reason in telling you my star sign, it's Sagittaurus. I play as a Defender but I can also play as a Goalkeeper." Hitomi smirked slightly at a girl with red hair ind two braided pigtails. Cold blue eyes behind glasses and shiny, grassy green eyes stared down at each other. Neither of the two backing down, until the coach's interruption. **_

_**"Thank you Hitomi," Coach Myrene received a nod from said greenette. "Now who'd like to go next?"**_

_**No one answered.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**That is until... A girl with mid-length black hair that seemed dark brown, side-bangs reaching a few inches below her knees and golden eyes, raised her hand shakily. It was Yua.**_

_**"U-uhm, I-I'm Ju-Ju-Junsei Yu-Yua. I-I'm 15 and m-m-my st-star sign i-is, i-i-it's L-"**_

_**"Oh for the love of all things holy, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Yuzuki, the short-tempered silver haired sixteen-year-old yelled out, surprising all of the occupants in the room.**_

_**"A-ah, ye-yes ma'am! MystarsignisLeoandIplayMidfielder!" Yua jumped, startled as she said everything in one breath.  
**_

_**"..."**_

_**"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so-so-sorry..." Yua trembled as everyone gave her blank stares.**_

_**'Leo, huh?' Myrene smirked the moment she registered what Yua had said. 'So I was right. It was her after all.'**_

_**"Who's next?"A pale girl with messy, wavy, crimson red hair reaching just below her shoulder blades, green eyes and a scar just beside her right eye started to speak only to get interrupted by the redhead Hitomi had a staring contest with.  
**_

_**"I'm-" **_

_**"Chieko Mika. I'm 16 years old and my star sign would be Gemini. I play as a Forward." Mika wore a white sweater over red vest and a white polo shirt accompanied with a dark blue ribbon. She also wore a white plaid skirt, white thigh-length socks and a pair of black All Star sneakers. Beside her was a girl who resembled her in almost every aspect. Only, she had dark blue hair in two high pigtails, red eyes and no glasses.**_

_**" Hi everyone! I'm Chieko May, Mika' younger twin sister. Like her I'm 16 and my star sign is also Gemini." The girl known as May wore an outfit similar to her twins'. Except, that is, for the white sweater which was absent on May. And that May's vest and ribbon colors were interchanged. "Even if she plays as a Forward, I'm only a manager!"**_

_**The green eyed girl, who Mika had interrupted, frowned at the twins before faking a cough. _**She wore an over sized band shirt, grey denim shorts and a pair of white All Star sneakers.**_  
**_

_**"I'm Akuma Tsuki, 15 years old and I play as a Goalkeeper." Tsuki crossed her arms before proceeding to retreat to where she had stayed since the beginning of the gathering: To the back of the room.**_

_**"Wait," Coach Myrene stopped her. "You forgot to mention your star sign."**_

_**"..." Everyone waited.**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**"...Aquarius." **_

_**"Good,"Myrene nodded."Next, you with white hair" Myrene turned to a white haired girl with violet eyes, wearing plain black short sleeve shirt, a dark blue jacket tied to her waist, black shorts, black stockings and white sneakers. The coach waited for her to answer or at least speak, only she ignored the coach. Completely.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"She's..." Saori started.**_

_**"... Reading." Mika whispered, frowning.**_

_**"What the hell?!" Yuzuki growled, her eyes slowly changing to a deep red color.**_

_**"She's...Machiko...Kotori..." Slowly, all of them turned to the small voice. Standing behind them was a girl with short black hair and yellow eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt over a red checkered polo, a black ruffled skirt, black thigh-length socks and a pair of grey flats.**_

_**It took them three seconds to register what they were seeing.**_

_**"EHH?!"**_

_**"H-huh? WHAT THE-?!"**_

_**"G-GHOST!"**_

_**"SHE APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE?!"**_

_**"THIS IS UNSCIENTIFIC!"**_

_**"HOLY MOTHER OF-"**_

_**"KYAAA! **_**MULTO!**_**"**_

(*Multo!- Ghost!)

_**Everyone screamed as the girl simply appeared out of nowhere. Or so they thought anyways.**_

_**"I'm...Kei...Chi..." She looked at them with her cat-like yellow eyes. "16...years...old...star...sign...Aquarius...position...Manager...nice...to...meet...you..."**_

_**"Nice to meet you, Kei-chan!" May beamed at the petite girl.**_

_**"Please...refrain...from...calling...me...that..."**_

_**"Ok! Chi-chan then!" May saluted.**_

_**'She's too cheerful...' Everyone thought, while sweatdropping at the same time.**_

_**"If Machiko Kotori-san won't introduce herself, may I?" This time, a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes (with a few tints of green and brown), approached Coach Myrene. She wore a white blouse with short puffed sleeves, a giraffe-print vest, knee-length khaki gore skirt and a pair of light brown ankle boots. She also wore a giraffe print headband and a silver giraffe charm, that has the front in brown and tan colors representing the giraffe's body. Myrene nodded at the hazel eyed girl.  
**_

_**"Thank you, Coach Myrene," She gave a smile before introducing herself. "I'm Inoshishi Chikai, currently 16 years old. My star sign is Capricorn and I play as a Defender. Nice to meet you."**_

_**"Thank you and your welcome, Inoshishi. Who wants to go next?." Everyone looked at each other. Fourteen came, eleven introduced themselves, now only three were left. (Well, technically four, including Kotori.) A girl with long red hair and white eyes. The second, with _**fair skin**_, orange colored hair and a lot of freckles. Her hair was very short and spiky in the back (kinda like Fideo's). She wore a dark purple colored diadem, which pushed her hair back, except two long pieces of her hair, that formed around her face (like the piece of hair that Midorikawa twirls around his fingers, but longer). They have a lot of different gems and beads beaded in them. Her eyes are sharp and were a dark blue- purple color. She has 2 piercings on her right eyebrow and one on the left side of her mouth. They are made of silver, you could say she looked like a delinquent. And the third, a_** tan**_ girl with long raven-black hair that reaches her midriff, tied back in a high ponytail, gold-like amber eyes.  
**_

_**"Oh, oh! I wanna go, I wanna go!" It was the girl with white eyes. She jumped up and down, waving one hand around. The blonde coach gave the energetic fifteen-year-old a tired smile before nodding.  
**_

_**"Yosh! Hi everyone, I'm Kikuchi Hitomi. I'm still 15 and my zodiac is Aries!" From the corner of Coach Myrene's eyes, she saw most- no, ALL of the members, players and managers, flinch at the mention of 'Zodiac'. "I play Forward, cause it's fun!"**_

_**"Would one of the two of you want to go first?" Coach Myrene asked the to other girls, with the exception of Kotori.**_

_**The ravenette turned to the orangette, like Mika and Hitomi, they started having a staring contest which seemed to last for hours. Finally they seemed to have come to an understanding. The orangette walked forward, she wore a purple t-shirt, a short brown jacket, dark blue ribbed jeans and a pair of old sneakers.**_

_**"Amaya Miyako. I'm 16, my star sign is Libra. I play Midfielder." Soon after she introduced herself, the ravenette stepped forward. She wore a white off-shoulder shirt over a sky blue tank top, denim shorts and sky blue Converses with white laces. She also wore multiple leather bracelets on both of her wrists.  
**_

_**"I'm Junka Michiko. I'm 16 and I play as a Defender." She paused, as if contemplating whether to tell them her star sign or not. "I'm a Scorpio, by the way."**_

_**"Now that all of you have introduced yourselves, I would appreciate it if NONE of you start a fight." At this, Coach directed her gaze towards both Rita and Yuzuki, daring them to just lash at each other. **_

_**"Yes, ma'am!" With that said, everyone made their way to the exit... Until, someone asked a question that had been nagging all of them from the beginning.**_

_**"Hey Coach," Everyone looked towards Yuzuki, who had walked up to the coach after most of the members had made their way to the door. "Why'd you ask for our star sign?" Ok, now THAT, caught the attention of everyone present.  
**_

_**Coach Myrene smirked. "Well, I guess you all deserve to know."**_

_**"Well?" Mika asked, arms crossed. "We don't really have all day, you know."**_

_**"Zodiac." Was all Myrene said, sending a chill down all their spines.**_

_**"H-how..."Yua's eyes slowly caught a glint. A flash of silver. On the coach's wrist was silver shackle, connecting twelve different chains.  
**_

_**"Andromeda..." Everyone turned to her in shock.**_

_**"You can't be serious..." **_

_**"SHE'S Andromeda?!**_

_**"T-this can't be real!"**_

_**"I'm sorry, but what Yua said is true." Myrene gave them a sad smile. "I am Andromeda."**_

_**The moment those words were uttered, everyone panicked. Everything came crashing down like meteors. And not a moment to soon, ALL hell broke loose.**_

_***FLASHBACK END***_

"... And then, the coach said she was doing it to 'protect us'. Pssh! As if!" Yua frowned at the older girl.

"I believe her."

"And that's your flaw. You believe everyone and end up hurt." Rita looked at Yua with a slight glare. "When will you grow up to know that not everyone is truly human?" Rita didn't even waste a second. Leaving the captain all by herself... In the unknown streets of Inazuma Town... With no sense of direction, whatsoever.

"I know coach did it for us. I just know she did." Tears rolled down the golden eyed girls cheeks as she decided she'd test her luck and let her fate take her where it wanted her.

* * *

**TE13: *sulking in a corner* I feel like I failed my Senpais... ( /)u(\ )**

**Endou: Aww, I think you kinda nailed it!**

**TE13: Mamorou, I don't have a nail and hammer at the moment. (o_o)?**

**IE Cast: *Face palm***

**Tenma: Well, Shira-senpai, I'm sure you'll get better. *smiles***

**Everyone: Tenma, this is a IE original set! Go back to the GO set!**

**TE13: I'm still a beginner. So please kindly... R &amp; R! *goes back to corner, while making a home for a hamster***


	3. Chapter 2

**TE13: Kumusta!**

**IE Cast: English!**

**TE13: *pouts* Fine, fine. Hi, everyone. How are you? *turns to cast* Happy?**

**IE Cast: Yep! ^_^**

**TE13: Hmph! Anyways, sorry I didn't update. I swear I did not forget about this story!**

**Aphrodi: Why did you not update? *hair flips***

**TE13: My exams came up and I had to study. After the exams... I got REALLY sick and got admitted to the hospital.  
**

**IE Cast: ...**

**TE13: So here ya go everyone! Chapter Two!**

* * *

~XxX~

Chapter Two

Fated meet; Majin and Lion

* * *

**Was it fate that we were able to meet them? Or was it merely an illusion created by our twisted reality? -Yanase Yuzuki-**

* * *

"Ah! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Yua looked up and saw boy her age, or older, with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a polo shirt, black slacks and cleats? His uniform, she guessed. But, who on earth wore cleats as school shoes?! Yua then noticed that he had an orange headband on his head.

"Endou, quit apologizing already, and help her up." Yua looked behind the brown haired boy -who she assumed was 'Endou'- to see another boy seemigly around her age. He had brown hair, well they were dreads up in a ponytail, and he also wore the same uniform as 'Endou'... With the exception of the cleats. Now, what caught Yua's attention was not the cape thing he wore- okay, maybe that caught her attention too- but it was his goggles. I mean, seriously? Who would wear those?

"Kidou, I don't think Endou's listening anymore."

'I wonder if the third person looks odd too...' Yua thought before she blinked. The next boy was also around her age. He had spiky white and onyx eyes. He wore the same uniform too. He actually looked normal.

"Hey, are you alright? You didn't get injured, right?" Yua looked up from her position on the ground and came face-to-face with a lavender haired girl.

"O-oh, n-n-no! I-I-I'm o-oka-ow!" The golden eyed Filipina winced when she accidentally moved her sprained and injured left arm.

"You're not okay." The girl infront of her frowned before helping her up, careful not to hurt Yua's injured arm.

"I'm Kudou Fuyuka, what's your name?" Yua blinked before returning Fuyuka's smile.

"Yua. I-I'm Yua."

"That's a nice name, Yua-chan." Fuyuka led her into the shop and Yua saw three girls, two boys and an old man. The girls, and Fuyuka, wore a white long-sleeved polo, a navy blue ribbon with yellow lining, a black plaid skirt, black knee-lenght socks and brown school shoes. One of the two boys wore the same uniform as the three she had met outside. The old man and the other boy, who looked like a delinquent, seemed to work in the shop.

"Fuyuka-chan? What happened?" A girl with shoulder-length blue hair and grey eyes asked. She had a pair of red rimmed glasses on her head. Worry evident in her eyes. And somehow, the girl reminded Yua of the boy who had on a pair of goggles.

'I wonder if they're related?' She thought.

"Mamoru-kun accidentally hit Yua-chan." Fuyuka told them, carefully pulling the Filipina towards them and letting her sit down.

"Captain?" The one that looked like a delinquent, with a wierd moose hairstyle, trailed off. The bowl of noodles in his hands slowly slipping, ready to fall and die. (XD)

"Hit a girl?" A boy with silver-grey hair blinked his grey-green eyes.

"N-Natsumi-chan, c-calm down." A girl with olive green hair and matching nervously patted an auburn haired girl, who was crumpling the already damaged paper.

"Aki... I need to teach him a lesson..."

Yua, who was still confused, didn't notice the blunette aproaching her and Fuyuka.

"I'm Otonashi Haruna!" The Filipina, clearly startled, jumped. Hitting her injured arm against the table, making her cry out in pain.

"A-ah, I'm sorry if I startled you!" Haruna apologized. Apparently, her cry had attracted unwanted attention. Now, everyone in the shop had their eyes fixed on her.

"I-i-it's o-okay." Yua gave the spring maiden a pained smile. "I-it w-w-was a-an a-ac-accident."

"I'm Kino Aki." The olive haired girl smiled kindly at Yua.

'I think I've heard that name somewhere...'

"Raimon Natsumi. A pleasure meeting you." The brown eyed girl bowed slightly to her.

'She's pretty.'

"I'm Fubuki Shirou."

'Bishounen... Wait, where did that come from?!' Yua blinked at the silver-grey haired boy. 'Oh wait... Takeda Hitomi.'

"Tobitaka Seiya." Yua nodded slowly towards the delinquent teenager.

"I-I-I'm Y-Yua."

No sooner had she introduced herself, everyone turned to her, scaring the hell out of her. "Are you?" Aki asked.

"A-am I-I w-what?" Yua, obviously scared and confused (Don't forget oblivious!), stuttered. Again.

"One of those fangirls." Natsumi said like it was obvious.

"N-no." Yua frowned. "W-Why w-would I-I f-fangirl?"

"Well, because 'Inazuma Japan won the FFI." Fubuki answered her.

" ... ?"

"Some girls find the members... 'hot'." Aki laughed nervously.

"I-I s-still d-don't g-get i-it." Yua frowned.

"W-wait, so you don't like anyone from 'Inazuma Japan'?!" Haruna asked her. Slightly shocked at the Filipina.

"W-well-"

"We're back, minna!" A loud (and familliar) voice interuppted the golden eyed girls sentence. It was the brown haired boy that ran into her!

"What's going on?" The goggled boy asked.

"Ah! Nii-san, we were just asking Yua-chan if she was a fangirl."

Okay, now. Yua was officially scared. She was in a room-well, a noodle shop- full of people who thinks she's a fangirl. She didn't even know what that meant until now!

"Oh..."

.

.

.

"Well, is she?" The one with an orange headband asked Haruna.

"She didn't get to finish what she was going to say." Natsumi deadpanned as Aki laughed nervously beside her.

"Oh, okay!" The brown eyed boy then turned to the Filipina. His eyes slightly serious. "Are you?" He asked in this really scary voice.

"U-u-uhm... N-n-n-no."

"Okay!" Everyone fell anime-style the moment Endou, though Yua doesn't know his name yet, uttered that one word.

"ENDOU!" Poor Yua had to cover her delicate ears from getting damaged by the Japanese people.

"Hahaha, she said she wasn't one." He scratched his cheek sheepishly smiling at his friends.

"U-uhm... S-should I-I f-finish m-my s-sentence?" Yua asked them in a REALLY soft voice. Luckily or unluckily, Haruna heard her.

"Of course. We all want to hear what you have to say." Haruna then got out a notebook and pen from god knows where. **(Aphrodi: Oh, oh! I know! She got it fro- *gets hit by a CPU* A/N: No one wants to know, you god wanabe!)**

"W-well, I-I d-don't r-really l-like a-anyone f-from 'I-Inazuma J-Japan'. I-I a-admire t-their s-skills t-t-though. B-b-but, t-they're j-just h-humans, l-l-like u-us. I-I a-also re-respect t-t-their w-will t-t-to n-n-never g-g-give u-up..."

'Wow, she sure stutters a lot.' Everyone present sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah! Sorry for running into you earlier." Yua nodded her head nervously. "I'm Endou Mamoru."

"Oh, Yua-chan, this is my brother," Haruna pulled the boy with the cape and goggles. "Kidou Yuuto."

Again, Yua nodded. No questions asked.

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya," The boy with white hair told her.

"Ni-nice t-to m-m-meet y-y-you.."

"..."

"S-sorry..." Yua looked at her lap.

"Don't worry Yua-chan," The winter maiden gave the Filipina a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We won't bite."

"O-ok." Yua timidly nodded at the older girl.

"Yua, was it?" The old man (Hibiki) asked Yua, while mixing some noodles. "You don't seem to be from around here."

"O-oh, I-I ca-came w-w-with-" The Filipina started, only to be interrupted.

"You sure she came here?" A girl with mid-length raven-black hair and gold-like amber eyes asked the silver haired girl with brownish-red eyes.

"No," Her companion deadpanned. "I saw an old dude drag her here."

Silence.

"Oh, shut your trap, grandma." A redhead entered afterwards. Her green eyes void of emotions.

"Akuma-san! You shouldn't be rude to Yanase-san," An auburn haired girl scolded the former. Her brown and green tinted eyes full concern and slight amusement.

"Ne,ne! Senpai, I'm hungry!" Another redhead, this time one with long hair, tugged on a greenettes' sleeve. Her white eyes staring back at the older girls green ones.

"We could buy rame-"

"Me don't want ramen!"

"Oi, Takeba atleast keep the brat quiet!" Yuzuki growled at the greenette.

"I'd rather not," She smirked. "You don't look annoyed at all."

"M-Michiko? **_Yu-Yu-Yuzuki?_** Tsu-Tsuki? Chi-Chikai? Hi-Hitomi? A-and Hi... tomi?"

"Kitty!" Yua yelped as white eyed girl ran to her, hitting her injured arm in the process. "Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!"

"Oi, don't kill her!" Yuzuki growled as both Tsuki and Hitomi, the greenette, slightly smirked. Chikai and Michiko were slightly panicking at the sight of the teary eyed Yua. The people Yua had met earlier just stood/sat at the sides, watching them with amusement and confusion.

"Yua."

"Ye-yes?" Tsuki stared down at the golden-brown eyed girl before pulling her, surprisingly gently. Even Yuzuki almost fell over.

"Coach wants to talk to you."

"O-ok," Yua turned to her new found friends. "So-sorry, I-I ha-have t-to g-g-g-go n-now."

"Yeah..."

"YUA! LET'S PLAY SOCCER SOMETIME!" That was the last thing the 'Zodiacs' heard before they exited the noodle shop.

"Now, let's get ice-cream!~" Yuzuki growled before facepalming. Tsuki looked indifferent. Chikai, Michiko and Yua giggled at the younge redhead's outburst. Lastly, Hitomi lightly hit her fellow Hitomi's head.

* * *

**TE13: Well...**

**IE Cast: It's good...**

**TE13: I FAILED YOU YET AGAIN SENPAI-TACHI!**

**Endou: There, there... *pats authors back***

**Kazemaru: Announcement! Starting from here, we will all start calling author-san... Shi-chan!**

**TE13: WAIT! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?! WHY?! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ**

**IE Cast: Gomene, Shi-chan...**

**TE13: YOU DON'T LOOK SORRY AT ALL! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ *FLIPS TABLE***

**Kidou: You do know that the table did you no harm... right?**

**TE13: Please Review minna-san!~ ( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑**

**Kidou: She ignored me... (´；Д；｀)**

**IE Cast: *stares at Kidou***

**Kidou: **(´；Д；｀)****

**IE Cast: *stares at Shi-chan***

**TE13 (Shi-chan): LAAAA! PUWAAA! TO THE RED SOPHOMORES! TO THE OOM!~ (ノ￣ω￣)ノ **

**IE Cast: (?・・)σ *points at Shi-chan in confusion* Wahh?**

**Tsunami: *walks up to Shi-chan and hits her head* （。_° ＼(- – )**

**Tachimukai: Please review minna! ^_^**

****TE13 (Shi-chan):** TSUNAMIXTACHIMUKAI! ( ω ) ~  
**

**IE Cast: *sweatdrops***


	4. Chapter 3

**Shi-chan: I'm back~ *sparkling***

**IE Cast: The hell...?!**

**Kidou: Will you still ignore me? (ToT)**

**Shi-chan:** **Saa, minna here is the third chappie!**

**Kidou: She ignored me... *sulks***

**IE Cast: Poor Kidou... *looks at him before turning their attention to the readers* Shi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. We belong to Level-5.**

**Kazemaru: If she did I might end up with... *shivers***

**Endou: ME! (=^-ω-^=) **

**IE Cast: You don't have to be happy...**

**Shi-chan: Okay everyone say it with me!**

**IE Cast + Shi-chan (and a sulking strategist): On with the story!** **（⌒▽⌒）**

* * *

~XxX~

Chapter Three

Switch?! What?! Why?!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." The tanned woman before the silver haired teen nodded, urging her to continue. "You want us-" at this Yuzuki pointed at all her teammates. "-to switch our Zodiacs?"

"Yes, that is correct." The dark brown eyed coach nodded, her expression slightly grim.

"B-but, yo-you c-c-can't j-j-just d-do th-that!" Yua told the older Filipina. "**Hindi mo ba alam? Bahagi ito sa amin! Hindi siya pwedeng basta-basta mo lang baguhin!**"

(*"**Hindi mo ba alam? Bahagi ito sa amin! Hindi siya pwedeng basta-basta mo lang baguhin!**"- Don't you know? It's a part of us! It can't just be changed that easily!)

'She didn't stutter?!' Was what ran through the minds of her teammates.

"Kantoku, what is your reason for this?" The only greenette of the group asked the blonde Filipina coach.

"To protect you." Was the reply.

No one bought it.

"NOOO!" Everyone jumped at the high-pitched scream/whining. "I DON'T WANNA CHANGE MY ZODIAC! I'M ARIES! ARIES! ARIES! ARIES! ARIES, I TELL YOU!"

"That's right! You can't just expect us to suddenly switch them! I mean," Miyako threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "HOW ON EARTH IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"I agree with Kikuchi and the 'Drama Queen on this." The orangette nodded with arms crossed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" You could guess who shrieked.

"As all of you know," The blonde ran a hand through her hair. "Zodiacs. That's what twelve of you are. You made a contract with the guardians. They lent their power to you."

"We know that!" Yuzuki growled. Her fist ready to hit the woman before her, if not for Chikai, she would have.

"The ram , the bull , and the heavenly twins." The redheaded Hitomi stopped her whining. Yuzuki stopped her attempt of punching Chikai. The twins, Mika and May stopped whatever conversation they were having. "After the crab, the lion shines." Rita stopped her conversation with Yua, who in turn stopped trying to talk some sense into her sister-figure. "The maiden and the scales." Saori blinked in confusion. Miyako 'hmph-ed' and crossed her arms. "The scorpion ,the archer and the goat." Michiko exchanged glances with Chikai. The greenette Hitomi however, didn't seem bothered at all. "The woman who bears the watering vase, and the fish with glittering scales." Tsuki looked indifferent. Kotori on the other hand, had no idea to what was happening. Seeing as she was just reading a book on their first meet. "The Snake-Bearer shall be the bringer of neither good nor evil. And the Dragon shall be the guide." Kei and May, the two managers gave the coach a surprised look.

"Do these sound familiar to you?" Myrene asked the group of girls before her. "These were the 'he' said. Those were the words, of the prophecy."

"By 'he'," Kotori trailed off. "Do you mean 'Orion'?"

"IDIOT!"

"Eep!"

"Ko-Kotori, yo-you k-k-know b-better th-than t-to men-mention th-th-that." Yua stuttered fearfully. And if you look around the room, you could actually see even the most emotionless ones of them (Chi, Tsuki and maybe Takeba Hitomi) flinch at the mere thought of the man.

"He was the one to connect you all. I only chained your fates." Myrene explained. "I apologize for my actions, but it was for the best."

"..." Everyone was doubtful now. She said it as if she knew him.

"You sound as if you know him." Tsuki narrowed her green eyes. "As if..."

"I love him? Yes, I do." Everyone made a move to step back. "But, this has nothing to do with it. Normally, I wouldn't be telling you all this as you all might be in grave danger... But, it's for the best."

Everyone waited in anticipation for what their coach had to say.

"There are others like you. Others, that Orion himself cursed." Everyone gave her a surprised look. I mean, who knew? **(Shi-chan: ME!) **"I want to protect the 'Twelve Zodiacs' and the 'Two Guardians of Heaven and Hell'. That is why I came to all fourteen of you. To stop 'that man' through soccer."

No one made a sound. That is, until May stepped forward.

"Okay!" May stepped forward. "I'll be in your care from here on out." She gave the coach a hand salute.

"May...?" The blunette gave her redheaded twin a reassuring smile. "Fine, I'll join too."

"I-I-I'll j-join y-you c-coach." Yua beamed slightly.

"If Yua is joining," Rita looked away. "I am too."

"I... will... choose... to... follow... Mistress... Yua..." Kei's cat-like eyes stared back at the coach, void of emotion.

"E-eh?!" Yua stared wide-eyed.

"Heh, it wouldn't be fun if I quit." Yuzuki scratched the back of her neck.

"Hmph! None of you would pull through the world championships without _**my**_ help." Miyako crossed her arms and looked away, though with a a slight smile.

"I don't really give a fu-"

"Language, Akuma-san." Chikai scolded the redhead before turning to Myrene. "But, I'll take you on that offer Myrene-kantoku."

"I... I want to join as well." Saori somehow found the ground interesting.

"Aww! Sa-chan's being shy!~" Hitomi, the redhead, giggled. "But, I wanna join too!"

"It seems interesting, so I'll join." Hitomi, the greenette, shrugged.

"... I guess I'll... tag... along too..." Michiko rubbed her arm nervously. She was really hesitant.

"..."

Everyone turned to look at the last member, only to either sweatdrop or facepalm. Reason? Simple: Machiko Kotori was reading again.

"Kotori... aren't... you... going... to... join...?" Kei 'snuck up' on the unsuspecting violet-eyed blanchette.

"WAHH!" Kotori threw whatever book she was reading in the air, thank God it wasn't 'THAT' big. "Wha-what's happening?!"

"W-we wa-want t-t-to kn-know i-if yo-you li-like t-to j-join..." Yua mumbled as she played with her fingers.

"E-eh? Oh, of course I'll join," Kotori smiled. "After all, I can't just let my friends get hurt in this mission!"

"SINCE WHEN DID THIS BECOME A MISSION?!" Yuzuki walked up to the younger girl, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shook her 'til all she saw were stars.

"Yanase!" Myrene walked up and pulled the orangette as far away as possible from the blanchette.

"Are you alright?" Chikai asked her violet-eyed kouhai.

"I-I'm go~od!" Kotori gave her hazel-eyed senpai a thumbs up, her voice slightly slurred.

"You sure?" Michiko asked, concern evident in her amber eyes.

"Yanase, please refrain from killing your teammates before the world championships." Myrene scolded the red-eyed teen.

"...Okay." She mumbled.

"Thank you, everyone." The ruckus stopped and all eyes shifted to their blonde coach. "I'm glad that you all trust me."

"_None_ of us said we _trust_ **you**. We only agreed to _join_ your **team**." Tsuki muttered under her breath, though she was still heard.

"That is still fine by me." Myrene beamed.

"So, how do we switch our Zodiacs?" Saori asked.

"Simple. Each of you choose someone who you will teach the ways of your respective Zodiacs to. After that," Myrene paused. "Nevermind. We'll worry about that later."

"Choose... someone to teach...?" Mika frowned.

"I don't teach." Tsuki deadpanned.

"Neither do I..." Takeba Hitomi frowned.

"Well, if that's the case I choose Yu-" Rita never got to finish her sentence.

"KITTY! I CHOOSE YOU!" The white-eyed, fifteen-year-old girl pointed at the Leo Zodiac. **(Shi-chan: I really couldn't resist the Pokemon phrase. :3)**

"I-I'll te-teach M-M-Michi-Michiko..." Yua played with her fingers, taking interest in the floor.

"M-me?" Michiko stared wide-eyed at the younger ravenette.

"Ye-yeah."

"...Okay, I won't let you down." The amber-eyed sixteen-year-old smiled. "Sensei."

"E-EH?!"

Laughter. It erupted around the room. Myrene siled at her students, happy that they were.

"I'll teach Kikuchi-chan." Chikai volunteered.

"And I'll teach you." Yuzuki said, earning her a surprised look from the auburn haired Capricorn Guardian.

"I'll teach Yuzuki the ways of the Scorpion then." Michiko smiled.

"I'll take Saori." Miyako mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Th-then, I'll teach Kotori-san." Saori nervously uttered.

"Me and Mika will switch." Rita informed the blonde Filipina.

"It's 'Mika and I' or 'Rita and I', in my case." Mika corrected.

"The same goes for Tsuki and I" The green haired Hitomi told them.

"Then.." May trailed off. "Me and Chi-chan will switch!~"

"Chi and I..." Mika growled.

"You act like a perfectionist..." Yuzuki muttered, earning her a slap on the back from Kikuchi.

"HAHAHA! YO-YO IS RIGHT!"

"WHY YOU-"

"Kantoku, should we start training now?" Chikai nervously asked the coach.

"Of course." Myrene smiled with mild amusment. "Everyone? I hope you are ready."

"HAI!"

**"O-opo!** I-I me-mean... Ye-yes?"

**(O-opo!- Y-yes!)**

"YAY! I get to teach Kitty!" Kikuchi clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a child.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Everyone giggled at both the orangettes irritation. "DON'T LAUGH!"

That only seemed to make things worst. But... not one of them noticed the motherly smile from their coach. Nor did Myrene notice the tears falling like rain from her brown eyes.

It was a beautiful sight. All 'Twelve Zodiacs' and 'Two Guardians of Heaven and Hell'. No... They weren't just the guardians or Zodiacs.

* * *

Kikuchi Hitomi was just the bubbly, redheaded Aries guardian.

Yanase Yuzuki, the loud orange haired teen Taurus entrusted his power to.

Chieko Mika, the scarlet perfectionist of Gemini.

Achisaki Kiritama, the protective, snappy and sarcastic successor of Cancer.

Junsei Yua... she was still a cub. But she would surely grow in grace and power like the lion, Leo.

Nishimura Saori. Shy and calm as she is. She supported us and guided us like the Chained Princess. She was just the Maiden.

Amaya Miyako. As annoying as she was as a drama queen. She balanced all our lives. She was Libra.

Junka Michiko. Unlike scorpions, her words never stung. And like Scorpio, she was protective.

Takeba Hitomi. Calm, cool and collected. She was like a huntress and she was the Archer.

Inoshishi Chikai. Ironically, she hated goats. She couldn't escape her fate and became... Capricorn.

Akuma Tsuki, a girl with no faith in anyone but herself. A wonder how she made the contract with the Water-Bearer and became Aquarius.

Machiko Kotori. She is Pisces. The girl who liked cats.

Chieko May and Kei Chi. The 'Two Guardians of Heaven and Hell'. The two opposites. Loud and quiet. Dragon from heaven and the snake of the earth.

Those were who they were and still are.

* * *

**Shi-chan:** ***depressed and currently sulking***

**IE Cast: She was so sparkly awhile ago...?**

**Shi-chan: I'm worried that my grades are gonna be low. Today, around noon my mom is going to get my report card.**

**Endou: So?**

**Shi-chan: Last time my grades were low... Mama banned me from meeting my friends and from anime... *depressed***

**IE Cast: ... 0.o**

**Shi-chan: But, anyways, I stayed 'til 2:00 am for you guys! Enjoy the chapter and please pray for my well-being! I DUN WANNA DIE!**

**Kazemaru: You can die if you fail?**

**Shi-chan: No... I WILL DIE WITHOUT ANIME! *cries hysterically in a corner with a spotlight***

**IE Cast: Kindly review, fave and/or follow!**

**Fubuki: It would make Shi-chan less depressed. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shi-chan: *sulking***

**Fudou: *walks in and sees her***

**Shi-chan: *still sulking***

**Endou: *enters and sees Shi-chan* What's wrong with her? *asks Fudou***

**Fudou: Don't know, don't care. *walks away***

**Endou: O...kay?**

**Kidou: Endou, what did you do to the author?**

**Endou: Nothing! I swear! **

**IE Cast: Sure... We believe you... -_-**

**Endou: IT'S TRUE!**

**IE Cast: ...**

* * *

Chapter Four

Did someone order Chinese food?

* * *

Tsuki's P.O.V.

I sighed for what seemed like the eighth time today. It had been about two weeks since the dispute regarding the switch of Zodiacs. Two weeks since I had to become Sagittaurus. Two weeks since... my teammates found their 'best friends'. The redhead Hitomi, who we now address as 'Mimi', unsurprisingly became fast friends with May. _'No surprise there.'_ Hitomi, the greenette sadist, and Mika, the redhead perfectionist, were now the official strategists of the team. _'They now remind me of a Christmas tree.'_ Chikai and Michiko became the team's nannies. _'Honestly, those two worry too much.'_ Saori and Kotori were now seen together, may it be reading books or just having a normal conversation. _'I somehow expected those two to be friends...'_ Now this pair, Yuzuki and Rita, actually set aside their differences and became best friends... _'I swear I did not see this coming.'_ Miyako, the annoying drama queen was from then on never seen without Chi, the ever silent snake-bearer. _'Maybe it's because Chi ACTUALLY listens to her complaints...'_ Lastly, Yua, the team's captain, and me, the silent, sarcastic and sadistic main goalkeeper. _'Yua had approached me then.'_ I smiled soflty at the memory.

**_"Tsu-Tsuki. I-I w-want t-to b-b-be y-your fri-friend!"_**

_'She still has that stuttering habit of hers...'_ I thought, looking up at the fluffy white clouds. _'I wonder why she does it so much.'_

"T-Tsuki!" I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep the moment the successor of Leo approached me near the goalpost. Yes, I was laying on the ground, near the goalpost. "T-Tsuki, I-I k-know y-your awa-awake."

I sighed before sitting up. "How do you know when I'm not really sleeping and when I really am? Hmm?" I asked the brunette with an eyebrow raised.

"U-uhm..." Yua nervously looked down and started to play with her fingers. A trait she tended to do when she was really nervous.

"Nevermind," I waved a hand at her, with a shake of my head. "Why did you come here then? Last time I checked... you were really terrified to be near the goalpost."

"C-coach sa-said-" I didn't let her finish.

"Yu," She flinched. I only ever called her when 'Yu' when I was sad or serious. "Don't stutter. Or atleast try, just this once, yeah?"

The golden-brown eyes of the cub stared back at my green ones, which were now turning tourqoise, a symbol of my loyalty to the water-bearer. It was as if the waves of the ocean were trying to drown the roars of the lion. "O...kay."

I smiled softly at my kouhai who nodded.

"Co-coach, she... told me to... tell you about..." she paused, turned around before blinking in confusion. Had she heard something?

"Yua? You alright?" A frown found its way unto my pale face. I really couldn't help but be protective over her. She was too innocent for her own good.

"Huh? O-oh, yes...," she trailed off. "Our next o-opponents." She told me before I could question her. With green eyes narrowed slightly, I nodded and headed to the home we were staying in. There, I saw the rest of the Zodiacs and the two Guardians. Draco, the Dragon and Op, the Snake-Bearer. Chieko May and Kei Chi. Yin and Yang. Heaven and... Hell.

* * *

"Your first opponents have finally been decided," Everyone turned to the Filipina coach, stopping their conversations. "For the first match in the FFI Asia preliminary, you will all be facing..."

Coach Myrene paused to build up suspense, which was really working well seeing as some of the short-tempered members were already at boiling point.

"Coach..." We sweatdropped, as some settled with either face-palming or just simply banging their heads on the coffee table.

"Alright, alright," Myrene giggled, before her expression turned serious. "Our next opponents will be the Representavives from China. White Lotus."

Silence followed moments after what was said. That silence, however, was destroyed the moment Yuzuki opened her (annoying) mouth.

"What kind of name is 'White Lotus'?!" Yuzuki scowled.

"They're Buddists," Rita shrugged. "You can't really blame them. Though, I have to agree with you about the name. It does sound pretty lame."

"Aren't we all Buddists too?" Saori asked quietly.

"Saori's right," Kotori told them, though her voice was slightly muffled due to the current book she was reading, 'The Perks of being a Wallflower'. "We are all Japanese, so we're Buddists."

"Maybe except for Rita, Yua and Chi," Saori smiled politely. "You three are the only Filipinos here, aside from the coach, so you must be Catholics, right?"

"Nope," Rita made and 'X' with both her arms, accompanied by a pokerface. "Me, Yua and Chi are still in the same boat as you lot."

"How many times do I have to tell all of you," Mika growled under her breath. "That when you refer to yourself and another person. You. Do. NOT. Use. Me. Nor do you address yourself first!"

"Why are you so obsessed with grammar?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow at her fellow redhead.

"..." Mika gave the water-bearer a long and hard stare, before walking over to the nearest wall and proceeded to bang her head on it. Scaring the hell out of the majority of them.

"Nee-san...?" May sweatdropped, but made no move to stop her sister.

"Mi-Mika!" Coach Myrene stared, horrorstruck. "Tha-that's enough! Please, don't injure yourself more!"

And thus, we end this chapter with that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm sorry, I was just kidding. After Mika had stopped banging her head on the wall, Coach Myrene told them to have a day off before training starts the next day.

"Yua, Michiko, please stay, there is something I want to discuss with you two before your day off." Both the Leo and Scorpio Zodiacs blinked at eachother. What could their coach possibly want to tell them that couldn't wait until later?

"Chikai, sorry but I'll just catch up with you and Saori." Michiko gave the auburn haired teen an apologetic smile.

"Ri-Rita, I-"

"It's okay," Rita interrupted the brunette. "You can just catch up later."

* * *

**With Mimi (Kikuchi), Chikai and Kotori**

"Let's go visit my cousin!" Mimi tugged on both Chikai and Kotori's arms. "Ne, ne!~ Kai-chan, Koto-chan!~"

"Okay..." Kotori mumbled, slightly down due to not being able to finish her book, let alone bring it.

"Sure," Chikai smiled. "If you want to go, we could visit."

"YAY!~" Mimi then proceeded to drag the two girls through the streets of Inazuma Town. "To Sun Garden!"

_'I wonder what her cousin is like?'_

_'My book!'_

_'Fuu-nii-chan!~ Wait for me!~'_

* * *

**With Yuzuki, Rita and Saori**

"So...?"

"Shut up, grandma..."

" ... ."

" ..."

"Fuck you too."

Saori sweatdropped at how the two supposed best friends converesed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bitch."

"Old hag."

"I love you, bestie."

"I hate you too."

"How on earth did I end up with this group?!" Saori mumbled. A dark cloud of depression looming over her.

"Faggot."

"..."

"Ha! You're speechless!

"Stupid cow."

"..."

"..."

"... Why me?!" Saori sulked.

No seriously. How in the name of the Zodiac did Saori end up with the two barbaric women... sorry, **_teens_**.

* * *

**With Mika, May and Hitomi (Takeba)**

"..."

"..."

"Nee-san, Tomi-chan? Where are we going?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine! Don't answer!"

"..."

"..."

'Why did I even go with them?!' a dark and gloomy aura surrounded the youngest Chieko. Yes, why DID she come with them?

* * *

**With Miyako and Chi**

Both the guardian and Zodiac were perfectly fine... Until Miyako asked her older companion the question that's been bothering her.

"Hey, Chi-senpai?"

"Hmm...?"

"Why... why did you want to be my friend?"

The midget senpai stopped and calmly turned to her kouhai.

"Because I saw someone I used to know in you."

Miyako couldn't believe her ears! Her senpai ACTUALLY talked... without pausing!

"Yo-you! You didn't pause in your sentence!" Miyako stammered as Chi smiled softly at her tall kouhai. "And you smiled!"

"This'll be our secret, 'kay?"

"Alright!"

* * *

**With Coach Myrene, Michiko and Yua**

"Yua," said girl jumped before stepping forwards, directly infront of the coachs' desk. "I'm going to assume that you know the real reason for the switch, yes?"

You could see surprise evident in the golden-brown orbs of the teen. Yua nodded slowly before taking her previous position beside her student, who is, ironically, older than her. Why world?!

"Michiko," the ravenette slightly tensed when their coach gave her a hard stare. "I know you don't completely trust me but..."

"I don't trust you." Michiko bluntly told the adult, who in turn, flinched. "But I trust Yua. And if Yua trusts you... I'll... try to... have faith in you... too."

*sniff*

"EH?!"

"C-coach! Ple-please d-d-don't c-c-cry!" Yua panicked.

**"Ma-maraming salamat... Salamat, Michiko!"** Coach Myrene silently cried behind her hands.

(**Ma-maraming salamat... Salamat, Michiko!-**Tha-thank you very much... Thank you, Michiko!)

"Coach..."

* * *

"Endou..."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Keyword: Was."

"Gah! Kidou, you're not helping!"

So... The Inazuma Japan were currently glaring at their captain. Endou had failed in most- oh! Who am I kidding?! Endou failed ALL his tests! And in doing so, he, along with his team, Inazuma Japan, were not allowed to participated in the FFI. Seriously, Endou?!

"I kinda feel sorry for Endou-san..." Toramaru, one of the members of Inazuma Japan and Gouenji's junior, nervously chuckled.

"Yeah..." Tachimukai agreed.

"Still, though..." Aki sighed.

"Just leave them be." Fudou mumbled before going back to sleeping. On a couch of the living room of the Sun Garden orphanage...

"It's disappointing." Tsunami sighed.

"Yeah... We won't be able to go against Fideo and the others."

"..."

"...I said something wrong, didn't I?" Hijikata asked.

"Yeah... You di-" Hiroto started before getting cut off by a newcomer.

"FUU-NII-CHAN!~" Suzuno, who stood near the door, met the ground due to the weight of the newcomer.

"HOLY SHI-oof!"

"HARU-CHAN! NO BAD WORDS!"

"GODDA-oof!"

"NO BAD WORDS!"

Inazuma Japan, Neo Japan, the former Aliea Gakuen and Aphrodi sweatdropped at the two redheads having a shouting match.

"...Why is Hitomi here...?"

"Huh? You guys know that weird girl?" Endou asked the former 'aliens'.

"...A-ah... Yo-you shouldn't have said that Endou-kun..." Hiroto nervously laughed as he and his fellow orphans slowly backed away.

"Huh? Why?" Haruna asked the former Genesis captain.

"Becau-"

"WHO"RE YOU CALLING WEIRD?!" Everyone flinched at the loud (slightly high pitched) shout.

A flash of red was the last thing they saw before the brunette captain was tackled, painfully, to the awaiting floor.

"HIYAA!"

"GYAAH!"

"That's why..." Midorikawa told them, a dark expression on his face.

"...Oh... I... see..." They all sweatdropped.

"Ki-Kikuchi-san! Please get off of him this instant!" An auburn haired girl attempted to pry the Aries successor off of Endou, failing miserably.

"My book...!" Everyone jumped when a certain violet-eyed book lover suddenly entered the room, a gloomy aura around her. To make things worse, she was muttering things in Korean. Which sounded like she was putting a curse on them... Wouldn't you be scared?

'WHO ON EARTH ARE THESE PEOPLE?!' Everyone thought/yelled in their minds.

* * *

"S-so..." Saori nervously spoke before her two 'crazy' teammates.

"What?!" Yuzuki growled at the brunette, who only shrunk back in fear.

"E-eto... Whe-where are we going?"

"We're going to a bug exhibit, why?" Rita asked, stopping in her tracks only to be met by the sight of a pale maiden.

"Something wrong?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"N-no..."

"Suit yourself." Yuzuki 'hmph-ed' before following the Cancer's successor.

**_**A few hours later**_**

"N-no more! NO MORE!" The orangette and silvernette sweatdropped at their green-eyed companion, who was now rocking back and forth in a corner.

"Should we call the coach?" Yuzuki asked her best friend, a tick mark already forming.

"I don't... know." She turned to her companion, her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"NO MOOORE BUUUUUGSSS!"

* * *

"Nee-san? Tomi-chan?"

"..."

"..."

"Why are we infront of an anime shop?" The blunette Chieko gave the two quiet Christmas duo 'wtf' expression.

"Because..."

"Just 'cause..."

May sweatdropped at the duo. Couldn't they just admit they love anime, cosplaying and all that other stuff. Or better yet, just say they're otakus.

"...Stupid mangakas..."

May soon met the not-so-friendly ground after muttering that, courtesy of her older twin and the angry archer. Lesson for everyone: **(1)** Please do not mutter things under your breath; **(2)** Please refrain from calling anime/otakus/mangakas and the like, stupid. It will only cause them to rampage.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Chi-Senpai?" The orangette looked at her... shorter senpai.

"What... is... it...?" The guardian asked.

"Is there any interesting horror movies in the Philippines? I wanna known if it's scary enough like 'The Conjuring', 'Annabelle' or 'The Possession'."

"Maria... Leonora... Theresa..."

"Huh? You name your movies after one person?" Miyako sweatdropped.

"No... that... is... one... movie..." Chi gave her kouhai a deadpanned look.

"Oh. What's it about?"

"..."

"...?"

"Three families were given three life-sized dolls to take care of after their own daughters disappeared. The dolls kinda haunt the inhabitants of the houses."

"Is it nice?"

"..." Chi walked faster after that, leaving the confused Libra successor.

"... Was it really **_that_** scary?" Miyako sweatdropped before following her yellow cat-eyed senpai.

* * *

"Mi-Michiko? Wha-what d-do w-we d-do n-now?" The golden-amber-eyed ravenette sighed.

"We could tour around Inazuma Town, what do you say, Yua?" The brunette captain gave a small nod to her fellow golden-eyed teammate.

"How bout the candy shop?" Michiko swore she saw Yua in a sparkly background and somehow gained a pair of dog ears and a tail... She must really love sweets... Like that white haired boy from an anime Takeba was watching. What was it again Hunters? X Hunter? Oh! Hunter X Hunter! Yeah, that was it...

"**Ano pa ang hinihintay mo?! Tayo na!**" Michiko had no time to react nor register what her captain said, before getting dragged all the way to the sweet shop.

("**Ano pa ang hinihintay mo?! Tayo na!**"- "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!")

XxX

"How was your day everyone?" Myrene asked her team from the kitchen.

"Muu!~I met an annoying person!" Mimi pouted.

"I met her cousin and his friends." Chikai smiled gently.

"**Jiog...!**" Kotori mumbled, gloomily.

("**Jiog...!**"- "Hell...!")

"Ho-horrible!" Saori shuddered, remembering all the creepy crawlies she had seen earlier.

"Okay..." Yuzuki shrugged.

"Hmm..." Rita closed her eyes while enjoying her ginger ale.

"..." Hitomi deadpanned.

"..." Mika shrugged.

"... I'm dying...!" May wailed.

"We talked about horror movies." Miyako shrugged.

"We... avoided... talking... about... horror... movies..." Chi mumbled.

"Too... much... sweets...!" Michiko banged her head on the coffee table in the living room.

"Mhmm...!" Yua cheerfully munched on her newly bought sweets.

"I-I see..." Myrene sweatdropped before screaming. "Nooo! I ACCIDENTALLY BURNED OUR DINNER!"

A gloomy atmosphere soon surrounded the entire room... and house. Every single passerby were practically avoiding the house like a plague. No one made a move, already giving up hope. Until...

*DINGDONG*

"Huh? I wonder who it could be." Myrene stood up to open the front door.

* * *

"Uhm, yes?" Myrene opened the door to reveal a handsome raven haired man around here age with golden-brown eyes behind rimless glasses. He wore a white long-sleeved polo, black slacks and a pair of black shoes. In his hand, was a brown paper bag.

"Ni hao! This is for you," The man smiled. "From White Lotus as a token of good luck."

"O-oh... Thanks!"

"Your very welcome!" He bowed before taking his leave.

The dark blonde woman looked into the paper bag and smiled.

'How considerate of them.' She thought before turning towards the others.

"Hey! Kiddies-"

"Don't call us that!"

The coach grinned. "Did someone order Chinese food?"

* * *

Omake:

"Dish ish weary guff!"

"Mimi! Chew your food properly!" Chikai scolded the redhead like a mother would her child.

"Say, coach?" Miyako slurped her noodles.

"Yeah?"

"How do they know we don't have food?"

"..."

"ARE THEY STALKING US?!"

***Somewhere***

"Coach? Do you think it was right to stalk them? _Then_, give them the food?"

"Ohohohoho!~"

"Right..."

* * *

**Kazemaru: I dunno why I'm the official messenger of Shi-chan... *sweatdrops***

**Kidou: She said it's because you remind her of Hermes, The God of Thieves.**

**Kazemaru: Do I look like a thief to you?! （ ＴДＴ）**

**Kidou:...**

**Endou: Well...**

**Kazemaru: *sighs* Anyways, I have a message for everyone from Shi-chan. *clears throat and then takes out a scroll*  
**

**Dear fellow Fanfiction authors and readers,**

**I apologize for not being able to update for about a month. I had failed in my lessons and my mom banned all use of electronics. I had my phone, but I could not update using it. Also, the internet died. I had prepared this beforehand, but had to repeat my work due to the computer failing to save the file I made. Again, I am truly sorry and will try to update more faster. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

**Sincerely, TaintedEmpress13 a.k.a. Shi-chan**

**Kazemaru:...**

**IE Cast: So that's why she was all sparkly for accomplishing it, then gloomy for... whatever reason...**

**Fubuki: ^_^ Atleast she updated!**


	6. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm really sorry for not being able to update. I would update now, but a storm is about to hit my home country- our home island in this case- and I have to prepare. The storm might be similar to the Super Typhoon Yolanda(Haiyan), and there might be power outage. Again, I'm really sorry.**

**Sincerely,**

**TaintedEmpress13**


	7. Chapter 5

**Shi-chan: I'M ALIVE!**

**IE Cast: ... *stare***

**Shi-chan: Eh?**

**Kidou: You haven't updated for so long...**

**Shi-chan: I had to study for exams.**

**Kazemaru: I see...**

**Shi-chan: And me and my mom had an argument. And then, she got mad. And I got mad.**

**Endou: *nods, but doesn't understand***

**Shi-chan: Then she kinda banned me from the computer (countless of times).**

**Fudou: *not paying any attention***

**Shi-chan: So, I had to team up with my annoying younger sister (who I hate) and I hacked into the computer... *smiling brightly***

**IE Cast: *slowly backs away from the authoress***

**Shi-chan: Plus there was a storm...**

**XxXxX**

* * *

Chapter Five

Taurus' second successor VS The Great Wall

* * *

XxXxX

Kikuchi Hitomi's P.O.V.

'I'm sooooo excited!' I thought as I swung myself from the bars of the monkey bar in the Inazuma Park, where I found a playground. 'Riri was supposed to be incharge of me...'

I turned to look at my companion, whose silver hair shined under the sun and whose red eyes glowed slightly. Yup, the Taurus successor was babysitting me, the Aries successor.

"Oi, you done playing around?" I snapped out of my thoughts at that. "I still have to do some errands for the coach and prepare for tomorrow."

"Hmph!"

"Whatever, brat." With that, Yuzuki stood up and tuned to leave... Only for her to feel my soft tugging on her sleeve. She sighed.

* * *

**Day of the match**

Normal P.O.V.

"Woah! This stadium is huge!" Mimi jumped up and down in excitement. She was almost all over the place!

"Huge..." Chikai mumbled, wide-eyed.

"So? It's just a building." Yuzuki shrugged, hands in her unzipped jackets pockets.

"The people who made it must have worked day and night just to complete it." Rita gazed at the architectural design.

"This isn't the Great Wall of China..." Mika sweatdropped at her teammates behaviour.

"It says here in the guide that the Soccer Association had asked almost all of Japan to help with this stadium," Kotori told the team from the back, a book in hand. "Apparently, over a billion had answered the call and helped..."

"That's... A... Lot..." Chi mumbled as May attempted to compute the total population who had helped. With only her fingers...

"Okay, guys! I know where we're going to wait, change and do whatever before the warm-ups and the game!" Coach Myrene intervened before anyone could start the story of 'How the Stadium was created, with the help of the people of Japan' . "Follow me everyone!"

* * *

Once the had arrived at the locker rooms, the girls had found a locker and proceeded to prepare for the game against China's representatives. Everyone was quiet and serious, you might actually be able to hear a pin drop!

"Now, before we go up..." Myrene trailed off. "Are any of you on your period?"

Silence... **(Shi-chan: Like it wasn't already silent before... -3-)**

"Pfft...!"

"Pfft... Ahahahahaha!"

"Ca-can't breathe! Ahahahahaha!"

Myrene smiled. Atleast she was able to ease the tension, even just alittle.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

There was one word to describe what lay beyond the doors separating the stadium from the locker rooms: Loud.

Everyone cheered for the two teams that had now entered the field to start their warm-ups.

"Welcome, everyone!" The comentator, whose name I didn't bother to search. "First, we have the amazing soccer players that have come close to beating the reigning champions. The team that came from China! White Lotus!" The man that had given Coach Myrene the chinese food, waved from his position under the covered benches. "Their coach, Xing Jai!"

* * *

With the Constellation 12

"I find that man annoying..." Yuzuki muttered darkly.

"I second that..." Hitomi nodded.

* * *

"Now, on the other side of the field, we have a team from the Pearl of the Orients! With their coach, Myrene de la Cruz, I present to you all! Constellation 12!"

A few people 'boo-ed' at them. That didn't seem to really bother most of the members though... Maybe except for Yuzuki...

* * *

"..."

"Are you okay Yanase-san?" Chikai asked her orangette teammate.

"..."

"...?"

"I wanna murder someone...!"

"..."

"...!"

"... Please... forget I ever asked..."

* * *

_**Anyways! Let's continue with this chapter, ne!~**_

Both teams stood on opposite sides of the field. The White Lotus members, clad in a red long-sleeved shirt with a yellow star printed on the upper part of the left sleeve, a pair of black shorts, white socks with red and yellow lines near the ends accompanied by yellow lined red cleats. The team's goalkeeper, Jing Yu, wore a black long-sleeved shirt with two white vertical lines on both sleeves, dark grey shorts and red cleats. A white armband was present on their captain, Huang Xin's, right arm as he stood with a smirk on his face for all the world to see.

"Hahaha, a team full of girls think they can beat us? Don't make me laugh!" Xin's smirk only grew wider. "You're going down, soccer wannabes!"

* * *

"I wanna kill him." Yuzuki's voice echoed through the ears of the Constellation 12 members.

"I'll help you." Hitomi told the former forward from her position in front of the goal.

"Muu~ That guy is so mean!~" Mimi stomped her foot childishly.

"I wonder if we should put red in his funeral..." Miyako mumbled. "But then... that would look like blood..."

"We should skin him." Tsuki told her fellow defenders, to which Yuzuki quickly agreed.

**" Papatayin ko siya sa tulog niya... "** Yua mutterd darkly, slightly scaring Rita.

**(" Papatayin ko siya sa tulog niya... "- I'll kill him in his sleep...)**

The Constellation 12 members uniforms consisted of a white shirt with blue short-sleeves, a print of a yellow sun with three stars on the upper right, black shorts, black socks and blue cleats. The goalkeepeer's uniform consisted of a deep blue long-sleeve with white vertical line on each sleeve, a pair of dark grey shorts, black socks and blue cleats.

Well, you can't actually blame them for hating the... sexist... captain...

* * *

The moment the whistle blew, signalling the start of the game, Huang Xin ran forward with the ball in his possession. He weaved himself through the girls' defenses and now stood before Hitomi.

"You're going down girlie!"

"..."

Huang Xin slammed the ball on the ground with the back of his foot before kicking it forward. "Wrath of Gaea!"

Hitomi almost didn't have time to react. Key word: Almost. She was able to catch it perfectly with both hands, shocking the narcissistic bastard captain of the chinese representatives.

"Junsei!" She yelled out before kicking the ball in the direction of the golden-eyed -now- forward.

Yua was startled at first, but nodded at the former defender before dribbling the ball forward. She, along with Rita and Chikai, continuously passed the ball to each other. Successfully avoiding the members of 'White Lotus'.

"Defenders!"

"Gomenasai!" Chikai managed to shout over her shoulder as she avoided a tackle from one of the defenders.

"Kai-kai!" Mimi called the auburn haired teen. "The meanies don't deserve your apologies!~"

"..." Chikai almost fell over.

"Oi! Inoshishi, watch where you're going!" Yuzuki called out behind her.

"H-hai!"

"Focus on what's ahead of you, alright?"

"O-okay."

"Good." Yuzuki grinned. "Now show them what you learned from both me and Taurus!"

"O-okay!" Chikai then ran forward, faster than before.

"S-sugoi...!"

"Wha-what?!"

"S-so fast..."

* * *

Myrene stood frozen under the covered benches. Something that wasn't supposed to happen, happened.

_'Chikai... She...?!'_

The auburn haired teen dribbled the ball forward, and if one would look closely enough, they would notice that her once hazel eyes are now a slightly blood-red color.

Yuzuki froze. She didn't expect this.

_'Taurus!'_ She seethed.

* * *

**Shi-chan: Ooh! Wonder what happened to Chikai-san...**

**IE Cast: You're the author, you're supposed to know... *sweatdrops***

**Shi-chan: So, yeah... Sorry if this chapter is kinda late and short... ish...**

**Fubuki: Have a nice day! *waves***

**Shi-chan: SINULOG HA! SHAGIT UG KUSOG! HA! PIT SENYOR! PIT SENYOR! *dances***


	8. Chapter 6

**Shi-chan: I'm going to make this short to start the chapter. Nagumo!**

**Nagumo: What?!**

**Shi-chan: Disclaimer please.**

**Nagumo: Shi doedn't own Inazuma Eleven or the other submitted OCs, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Shi-chan: I own some though.**

**XxXxX**

* * *

Chapter Six

Unleash the power of the Stars

* * *

XxXxX

**Ever since Chikai had become what she has in the last chapter, the China representatives have been on defense with Chikai successfully making the score 18-0, Constellation 12 on the lead. Even when half-time ended, Chikai still had enough energy left in her to continue. Now, let's see how they're doing against the China representatives in the second half!**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Michiko stood before Myrene in her office._

_"Kantoku? What is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

_"The Zodiacs. The reason I made you switch them."_

_Now, normally Michiko would throw back sarcastic remarks, since it's the middle of the night, but that caught her attention._

_"It was to protect you. The Zodiacs want to protect you. If Orion gets his hands on you and your real Zodiacs, the world could end." The Scorpio user put her hand to her heart to calm herself._

_"That's not all," Michiko frowned. "If you use the abilities the Zodiacs gave you, you can die."_

_*Flashback End*_

Michiko frowned. She felt useless. Looking around, she saw Chikai going all out. No, it wasn't Chikai going all out, Taurus was responsible. And the rest of her teammates were already feeling the strain of having to keep up with someone with the power of Taurus. Taking a deep breath, she started to form a plan in head. Yua had told her that the lion was the leader of a pride, he may laze around under the sun, but he did his job to protect those needed protecting.

"Mika. Kotori. Saori. Follow me." Said midfielders shrugged at each other, but followed their captain.

* * *

XxXxX

Sun Garden

"Hey," Hijikata pointed at the television screen. "Isn't that Michiko?"

The Inazuma Japan members and Sun Garden residents eyes widened.

"JUNKA?!"

"MICHIKO?!"

"THE HELL SHE DOING THERE?!"

"SHE'S A MIDFIELDER?!"

"WHY IS SHE THE CAPTAIN?!"

"SOMEONE CALL HITOMIKO-NEE!"

Who knew that seeing an old friend on television would cause such an uproar.

* * *

Back to the game

"Listen carefully, three of you," Michiko told the three other midfielders. "I know none of you know what a hissatsu technique is, but I want you to try and make one."

"Hissatsu..." Mika murmured.

"The idea will come to you when the time is right. As a former member of Inazuma Japan, I can only say that you three will have to listen to your hearts to make this hissatsu of yours come to reality."

"How?" Kotori asked.

"You'll have to figure those out by yourselves." With that said, Michiko ran forward to assist the forwards with Chikai.

* * *

Saori's P.O.V.

Hissatsu Technique. I racked my brain for the meaning of it. Wait, she said she was a member of Inazuma Japan. I remember my parents and I watching their games during the World Cup. Were those moves they used hissatsus? Was the move, 'Wrath of Gaia', a hissatsu as well?

"Saori! Look out!" I jolted out of my thoughts as I heard my name from coach. I saw the ball heading my way.

And to top it off, "Wrath of Gaia!" It was a hissatsu.

I did the only thing I could think of. I closed my eyes and stood my ground, waiting for the impact that never came. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the ball continuously spinning against a spherical crystal barrier around me. Everyone held there breath as the barrier disappeared, the ball falling near my feet.

"Saori! You did it!" Michiko beamed at her teammate.

"You did well, child." I heard two voices in my head.

'Virgo? Libra?' I gasped.

"Yes, now go. Help your team in any way you can."

'I will.'

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Miyako,"

"Hai, kantoku?"

"You will be substituting Chikai if anything happens in the game. Get ready."

"Hai!"

'Everyone, please hang on...' Myrene thought worriedly.

* * *

Even though Saori was supposed to be a midfielder, she took the role of a defender. Using her new found hissatsu (Which she decided to call 'Talisman Sphere'.), to stop the ball.

"Yua! Over here!" Yuzuki yelled out to the former Leo user. Said brunette passed the ball to the silvernette.

"Damnit!" Xin cursed as his teammates attempted to calm him down. "Where did that hissatsu come from?!"

"Calm down Xin, we'll find a way out of this." Mei-Li, one of the defenders, told him.

"Shut up!"

"Eep!"

"Wang, get ready." One of his teammates, a tanned forward looked at him with confusion, before it was replaced with shock. "We're going to do _**'it'**_ before the game ends."

* * *

"Saori, you did a good job!" Yuzuki grinned as she smacked (playfully), said brunette on the back.

"Itai! Th-thanks, Yuzuki."

"...More..." Every member of the Zodiac turned to Chikai, her blood-red eyes still evident. Yuzuki grit her teeth in frustration.

"Have you had enough already? Taurus?!" Yuzuki grabbed Chikai by her shirt.

"...More..." Chikai muttered, her voice mixed with another.

"Oi! Taurus!"

"Yuzuki."

"What is it, Michiko?"

"Unleash Scorpio."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Michiko!" Rita grabbed a hold of said ravenette's collar.

"Mi-Michiko! That's suicidal!" Mika shouted, for the first time. "I may not know what's going on, but I know if you use your own Zodiac gifts you can die!"

"I asked Scorpio for help, Yuzuki will be safe if she doesn't use Taurus'." Michiko told them.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"If the original asks help from her Zodiac to help the second host, the host won't die." Tsuki answered. "Am I right?"

"Yes. But, if the second host's desire to become more grows stronger, the second Zodiac inside them could go berserk and take control. That's what happened to Chikai." Everyone frowned at Michiko's words.

"So, Kai-chan wanted to help us so badly, she ended up letting Taurus take control of her...?" Mimi asked, teary-eyed.

"E-everything, w-w-will b-be o-o-kay, M-Mimi." Yua reassured the redhead.

"..."

"Everyone, keep your guard up. Xin, or whatever his name is, is planning something." Michiko told them.

* * *

"Wang? Are you really going to do this?" Mei-Li asked the tanned asian.

"I don't want to."

"Mei, forget it alright?" Ji-Yu, a midfielder told her. "Captain won't change his mind."

"..."

* * *

"Kantoku, they only have a minimum of three minutes left." May told the coach. "What should we do?"

"..." Myrene stepped forward, yet, not to forward that she would step on the line. "Everyone, break free from your chains! Now!"

* * *

'All twelve of us have been chained by Andromeda's chains.' Michiko thought.

'That's right. Andromeda was the reason we're like this.' Yuzuki frowned but charged forward, successfully stealing the ball.

'Because of our doubts, our desire to protect someone, we got ourselves cursed.' Tsuki thought.

'I won't let anyone die! Ever again!' Hitomi thought, punching the ball that had been stolen from Yuzuki. "Keep you head in the game!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Rita yelled. 'That's right, we're cursed because we wanted more than what we had.'

"Stop it! Both of you!" Mika yelled at the two bickering best friends. 'I took this curse to save May from her fate.'

'We'll get out of this. All of us. Together.' Saori smiled evading a tackle and successfully passing to Yua.

'I-I w-was always a scaredy-cat. I could never measure up to Leo. But...' Yua clenched her fists and back passed to Mimi.

'I'll protect those dear to me!' Mimi thought, smiling as she made a goal.

'I know I loose track of time, a lot... But,' Kotori kicked the ball towards Chikai. 'I promise to do my best. To protect my family and my friends!'

"Go! Chikai!"

* * *

'Huh? Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?' In a dark void, Chikai lay there, floating on nothing.

"Chikai..."

'Huh? Chikai?'

"Chikai..."

'Who's... Chikai?'

"... Chikai..."

'Is... Is it me?'

Suddenly, images of people started floating around her. A couple in their early thirties, a young boy of eight-years-old, and a group of girls her age. At first she didn't know who they were, but...

'Mama... Papa... Ki...rito... Minna-san... Kantoku... May... and Chi...'

"Chikai...!"

* * *

Almost as if she had been released from a spell **(Shi-chan: She kinda was in a spell... Kinda...)**, Chikai's eyes widened and in a flash, they were green tinted hazel eyes again.

'I... remember now...' The auburnette bent her haed, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Chikai!"

"Kai-chan!"

"Ch-Chikai!"

"Chikai!"

"Inoshishi!"

"Chikai!"

"Gomen, minna." Chikai raised head and dribbled the ball forward. "I'll make it up to all of you!"

* * *

"Kantoku! We only have one minute left!" May panicked.

"Kantoku..."

"..."

* * *

As Chikai ran forward, Xin and Wang did too. They both then went to slide tackle her. As they did so, Ji-Yu and some other midfielders ran by, blocking the referee's view of what had occurred. Apparently, their goal was to injured Chikai's ankle. Chikai, ignoring the pain, ran forward. The moment she was in front of the goal, she stomped her foot down as a crack formed on the ground. She then nudged the ball into the black abyss. Everyone held their breath for what was to come. A rumble was then heard, and the ball shoot out of the split earth with dozens of flower petals holding it aloft. Chikai then kicked it forward, towards the goal.

"Flower... Quake...!" The White Lotus goalkeeper tried to stop the ball with a hissatsu, but failed. Just in time too. The referee blew his whistle, signalling the end of the match.

"We... We did it..." Rita smiled. For once.

"Yatta!" Mimi jumped up.

"Chikai! You're back!" Saori smiled.

"Yeah..." Chikia mumbled, her vision growing dark.

"Ch-Chikai?"

"Are you alright?" Miyako asked she went toward her teammates.

"Can't... see... anymore..." With that said, Chikai fell, unconscious.

**"Chikai!"**

* * *

All of them stood outside a hospital room in Inazuma General Hospital. Just then, a male doctor **(Shi-chan: Guess who?~)** and their coach came out of her room. Everyone stood up at once.

"How is she?" Michiko asked, worried for her best friend.

"Chikai will be fine, but..." Myrene trailed off. "She won't be able to play for awhile."

* * *

**Shi-chan: That's the end of this chapter.**

**IE Cast: Where were you?!**

**Shi-chan:... Er... Uhm... At home studying...?**

**Shi-chan: I'm so sorry everyone! I really wanted to update but couldn't cause my mom was mad that my scores were decreasing. It's summer now so I can update earlier! *bows***


	9. Chapter 7

Shi-chan: I'M ALIVE!

IE Cast: ... Just get on with the story...

Shi-chan: T^T

Fubuki: Shi-chan doesn't the IE characters. She only owns Yua, Myrene and few others. The rest are owned by some of her fellow authors in the website.

Fubuki: *waves*

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hissatsu? What's that?

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...!"

"...?"

"..."

"...Okay, you know what?!" Yuzuki screamed. "I am tired of this! Why the hell can't we go out?!"

Michiko sighed. "Because."

"You just want to stay here 'cuz of your injury..." Rita mumbled.

"Th-that's not true!" The temporary captain yelled out, flustered.

"It's okay, Michiko," Chikai patted her shoulder. I'm injured too."

"I-it's not like that!"

After a few moments, they all became quiet and were soon found slumped up against the sofas and wouldn't stop sighing every five minutes. The atmosphere was so tense, you could cut it with a butcher knife.

"Girls? You in here, kiddos?" Their coach, Myrene, entered the living room and sweatdropped at the sight of their current predicament. "You okay?"

The room was filled with people mumbling they were fine, which obviously stated the opposite.

Que more sweatdrops. "Yes, well..."

The members of the team, plus the managers, all groaned and sulked more.

"..."

"... I just came to tell you that a friend of mine volunteered to teach you some hissatsus. So, yeah... Bye!" The coach ran from the house the were staying in before anyone could question her.

"Hissatsu?"

"That's the one Chikai used right?"

"I used a hissatsu too!"

"We know Saori."

"We saw it."

After a few minutes, the team went back to sulking. None made a sound, aside from the usual groans of boredom.

* * *

In the Sun Garden living room

"WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?!" Hitomiko sighed. She should have waited for them to calm down. They still didn't get over the fact that they saw Michiko on TV.

"Their coach was an old friend of mine. She's asked me to do her a favor."

"By teaching her team how to use hissatsus?" Kidou frowned. 'But, Michiko knows how to use a hissatsu, and her teammates didn't seem to have trouble using one in their first match. Hmm, something's not right...'

"But, Hitomiko-san," Tachimukai stepped forward. "Doesn't Michiko-san know how to use a hissatsu? Why couldn't she have been the one to teach them?"

Hitomiko sighed, again. "She injured herself-"

"That's kind of expected."

Hitomiko sent a pointed glare at Nagumo, who in turn, cowered under her sharp gaze.

"She got injured while saving her younger brother from falling off a tree."

"..."

"Fudou, how do you know that?"

"Huh? Oh, I saw it happen."

All of the soccer enthusiasts looked at the mohawked bad boy with mixed expressions on their faces.

"You stalker...!" They all yelled at once.

"O-oi!"

* * *

The soccer field near the riverbank

"Coach said they're going to be here, right?" Tsuki asked the albino- haired girl.

"Uhm... Yes?" Kotori nervously answered the redhead who sighed.

"Did anyone else pay attention to what the coach said?" She asked, fighting an inner battle to stay calm.

"..."

"C-coach s-s-said t-that w-we ha-have t-to wai-wait f-f-f-for p-p-p-people c-called I-I-Inazuma J-Japan..." Yua answered.

"... You should get rid of that stuttering of yours..." The Aquarius user bluntly told her friend.

"She's right."

"E-eh?"

"I agree with Tsuki."

Poor Yua had trouble comprehending what was happening until her savior came to her aid.

"Hey, Yua-chan!" Said brunette turned and saw somone she didn't expect to see. "I guess we finally get to play soccer together!"

Endou Mamorou.

Bet you guys expected the Cancer user, Achiisaki Kiritama, right?

* * *

So now, the members of Inazuma Japan, some Sun Garden residents and the representatives of the Philippines all sat in a circle under the heat of the sun.

"Hey, Michiko!" Endou grinned at his former teammate.

"Hi, Endou-kun." Said ravenette greeted her former captain, with less enthusiasm.

Before the soccer idiot (Endou) could talk anymore, Kidou interuppted. The Zodiacs giving him looks of approval. Some of them anyways.

"Hitomiko-kantoku told us that none of you know how to use a hissatsu," Kidou continued, ignoring the -now- heated glares being sent his way. "That's why we're here."

"Not all of us, Kidou." Michiko frowned at the prodigy. "I know how to use one."

"You won't be much help due to your injury."

"Chikai can use one too."

"She's injured. It doesn't count."

"Saori then."

"It's only defence, besides," Kidou's goggles glinted. "It won't hold that long."

Everyone else just sat back and watched as the two midfielders' heated argument.

"You're underestimating our team, Kidou." Michiko growled, ready to wack the caped crusader with her crutches.

"And you're overestimating them."

Fudou, who had come back after buying some popcorn watched in amusement as two of his rivals argued. Yua, on the other hand, started panicking.

"Are you okay?" Yua tensed, but quickly reassured the flame striker sitting beside her that she was fine.

"A-ah, I-I'm f-f-f-fine..." Yua waved her hands, red with embarassment. 'T-that doesn't sound convincing...' She thought.

"That doesn't sound convincing, you know."

'**Pisti...!**'*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Gouenji! Are you and Yua-chan arguing too?" Endou innocently asked one of his best friends.

Gouenji denied that and when he came face-to-face with the brunette, he was surprised t see that now greatly resembled a tomato.

"Uhm..."

* * *

Raimon Natsumi was a dedicated student in Raimon Junior High. Now, as a high school student, she had more responsibility. Like being the Student Council President. Third manager of Raimon High School's soccer club. **AND!** A big 'and'. She is the dedicated girlfriend of the infamous Endou Mamoru. So why did it come as a shock, when she found out that he, of all people, failed his exams? And ended up being a trainer for the Philippine representatives?

"Endou-kun," She sighed as she, along with her fellow managers, all watched Endou and his friends attempt to teach the Constellation 12, with Kidou and Michiko arguing here and there. "What am I going to do with you?"

Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka chuckled at her misfortune.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to learn how to use 'Fire Tornado'?" Gouenji asked the shy brunette. He was perfectly fine with teaching her, but she just seemed so...

"H-hai...!"

Scared.

Sighing, the onyx-eyed striker agreed. "Alright."

* * *

In Sun Garden

"Ne, Hito-chan!~" Myrene gave a cat-like expression to her blue haired friend.

"What is it, Myrene?"

"What do you think will happen to my team and yours after the training?"

"Honestly?" The tanned woman nodded. "I don't know..."

* * *

**Shi-chan: I'm done! *happy dance***

**Kidou: Why was I mean to Michiko?**

**Shi-chan: Well... I dunno. *shrugs***

**Fubuki: Ne, Shi-chan? What does 'Pisti' mean?**

**Shi-chan: ...**

**Shi-chan: It's a bad word in my home country.**

**IE Cast: ... You made innocent Yua say a bad word...**

**Shi-chan: *ignores the cast* Bye everyone! I'll try to update faster soon! *sighs* This is what happens when you live in a house with more than ten people and only one computer...**

**IE Cast: Wow...**

**Shi-chan: Oh yeah! Special thanks to the following authors who have been diligently reviewing my story:**

**Aslana di Angelo**

**Rileyanna**

**Amaya0Miyako**

**Swag Giraffe**

**Shi-chan: Tnx for the support guys! *waves***


End file.
